1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device holders, and particularly to a server holder and a server system including the server holder.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of information technology, data centers with a large number of servers are widely used. In order to save space, these servers are typically received in server holders. Each server holder can receive a number of servers. Typically, the server holder includes a bottom plate, a top plate opposite to the bottom plate, and two opposite lateral plates connecting between the bottom plate and the top plate. Each lateral plate has a number of supporting structures for supporting the servers. However, the supporting structures are usually fixed on the lateral plate of the server holder with screws, as a result, the supporting structures are difficult to be assembled or disassembled.
What is needed is an electronic device which can ameliorate the above-mentioned limitations.